Gamers Diary
by BeccaRawrsATL
Summary: An ImmortalHD fanfic. Two video game loving girls decide to go to a video game convention it New York. Two video gaming youtubeing guys are also at the convention. Meeting each other throws them all into each others lives, with no way out. Why can't they stay away and go their separete ways? Oh right, because Slyfox is involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I noticed that there isnt an ImmortalHD fanfic on here! So I decided to change that **

**It may not be that good now, but it'll get good later, promise :) **

**I'm probably not going to do Immortal's POV alot cuz I screwed it up big time here sooooo...**

**Warning: I have very bad language lol**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**~XOXOXBecca**

* * *

=====Brooklyn's POV=====

"Oh my God Brooke, are you serious?" Kat basically yelled at me. "Why the fuck did you do that?"

"Because we are in war," I corrected my best friends, hoping she'll calm the chiz down.

"But-but," Kat stuttered, if I could see her right now I know she would have her lip sticking out, pouting. "Thats not fair! We're best friends!"

"Yeah well Call of Duty says else," I said.

Kat snorted, "Yeah thanks for stating the obvious."

"Kat, you're the one who fucked it in the first place. So stop your bitchen," I said. All was silent on the other end. Yep, just your typical Wednesday evening. I wasnt always into video games. It all started when I first got into middle school and I found out that no one would talk, or even look at me, and I had no friends. It was also the time my mom go into even being more of a whore. I was really depressed and decided to try cutting myself. That only lasted about on session, I didnt like the way the razors felt cutting my wrist. After that I didnt know what to do. I went to see a counselor who suggested stuff like music and writing. I tried picking up piano, but even as I tried, I didnt feel the connection. i didnt feel a connection with music at all. I tried writing but it seemed more like extra credit then helping me. I was stuck. But then one miraculous day I came across a Wii while visiting my grandparents. I was sad when we left and couldnt stop thinking about sitting there playing video games and how good it made me feel. A week later my grandma died, so my grandpa sent me there Wii after going to a nursery home. I was so happy after that, it helped me through everything. The more i got into the games, I expanded my collection of video games and the specific controllers. Then I turned to different systems. People will say my room looks like a video game store, but its more then that to me.

I met Kat a few months after I found my calling. I hated eating in the cafeteria, no one would allow me to sit next to them. So iw ould sit on the floor by the doors, so when I was done eating I would nt have to make any awkward room crossings and draw more attention to myself. I was standing in line one day, shyly scanning the cafeteria, when i caught a glimpse at a girl, she was sitting alone at a table. I thought she was just waiting for friends. But after I went through the line, I noticed she was still alone. Her long unnatural platinum blonde hair hung long down, cascading down her shoulders and back with blue eyes as deep as the ocean. She had on jeans and a white tee-shirt with Yoshi on it. But what I noticed the most was the familiar star of scars on her arm. I walked over to her, took a deep breath and asked, "do you like video games?" Ever since then me and Kat were insta best friends. She wasnt a fan at first, but after some time she became addicted to video games too. I saved my best friends life, and I wouldn't change it.

After finding my thing, I tried music again, and got hooked on playing guitar. My acoustic lay leaned against my bed while my Stradocaster stayed in its stand, next to my acoustics stand. I dont know why I clicked with electric guitar, Kat called it "badass," I called it not hearing my mom and whatever guy she bought home doing things I do not want to mention. I also have a journal (really a plain black notebook) which I write in when things get bad.

"Ugh," Kat groaned on the other end of the stream, "I gotta go eat at my moms."

I sighed as I heard the front door slam shut and giggling from down stairs, "Well my mom just came home with a new victim."

"Do you want to sneak over tonight?" Kat asked. Kat doesnt have the same problem as me, her parents are divorced, but she still sees both of them. She lives with her dad who is remarried to some chick from the news. As while my dad is off to God knows where and my mom, well you already know that part. But she is still very understanding and supportive, as of I to her. Kat found out her parents were getting divorced when I met her, thats why she started cutting, since she didnt have anyone to turn to. And if you thought about it, Kat kind of saved my life too, for who knows what I may have turned out like.

I just sighed and answered, "No I should be fine. Thanks though."

"No probs," Kat said and groaned. "I gotta go, talk to you later!"

"Later," I said to her as the line went dead. I threw off the headset as I logged off Call of Duty. I couldnt wait to turn eighteen so I could get out of this house, away from the life I know so well and start new. But college was two years away. Two years too long away. Every cant wait to turn sixteen so they can get their license and a car. Where three months ago, when I blew out my sixteen candles, all I wished for was to turn eighteen faster.

======Aleks' POV=====

"Utorak your ass!" I yelled at him as I fell into a pit of lava. Jaime laughed at the other end. I hated him so much. He only messed with me because I was a known rager and just loved to piss me off.

Well you dont see weird teenage girls posting his face on random objects on Tumblr, now do you?

I only found that information out from Eddie, AKA Slyfox because I cant stand to have a Tumblr. I cant seem to figure it the fuck out!

"Whatever, you dick," I said as he just laughed harder. I finally re-spawned, with nothing left, and went to do some mining. Minecraft sucked. Only in some ways.

I logged off with a huff a few hours later, leaning back in my chair, driking orange juice. My phone buzzed from the desk and I answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Aleks!" Sly's voice said over the phone.

"What do you want?" I asked, yawning. the clock said 3 am.

"I wont keep you long," Eddie said, almost a whisper. "I thought I'de just let you know that they are having a convention for video game players and stuff. Thought you might be interested."

"Oh, thanks Sly," I said. "Yeah i'll check it out."

"Cool," Sly said. "Now I have to go."

We hung up and I went onto YouTube to upload another video of 'The Last Update' which we havent filmed in months, but I like to add a little here and a little there and not all at once. I like to drag it out.


	2. The Last Straw

"Guessing it didnt go well?" I asked Kat the next day at lunch as she slammed her tray down on the table. She swung her bag off her shoulder, it swung and hit into her bottle of Coke, sending it flying off the table.

"Shit!" She said, groaning as she picked it up. After fixing her things, she plopped down on the chair and looked at me. "Now, what would make you think last night went horrible?"

"Your sarcasm is noted," I said, not even looking at her as I arranged my food and uncapped my chocolate milk. I looked at her as I took a swig, but not before asking, "spill. What happened?" The sweet and smoothness of the chocolate milk as it went down my throat, making me feel better after a bad night of my mom and her new boyfriend.

Kat sighed, "nothing particularly bad happened-".

"But. . . . " I said, pushing her to continue. She looked at me, at that moment I understood. "You dont want her to date," my voice low and plain.

Kat kept her gaze on the table, shaking her head slowly. She parted her lips, her voice was low, a whisper and raspy, "no, I dont."

Kat was never fond of the idea of her parents divorce, what kid is? She had problems after that, which we know of. Its how we met. But it all went down hill after her dad got a girlfriend. She got into a fight with him over it and tried to kill herself. Her dad called me, worried about what her daughter might do. A moment of weakness. I never really talked to Mr. Cotter, just friendly hello's. But he knew enough of me that he knew that I did, can, and will help his daughter. I caught Kat just in time. She shrank back and cried. She finally got over it, barely talking to him at the time. It was worse when she moved in, when Kat basically moved into my house for that whole month. But that was a long time ago. She accepted it and moved on with her life. But then it all started again a few months ago when her mom got her boyfriend. She didnt go completely psycho as she did with her dad, she was a bit more. . . mature this time. She didnt scream, she didnt attempt to kill herself. She just didnt talk to her mom. She didnt have to like him, or any of his kids. And it was true.

I was there for my best friend. I put my hand on top of hers and said, "It will be okay," and I ment them. I knew things were going to be okay with us. We were best friends. No, we were sisters.

Kat just nodded. I started eating, and soon, Kat started eating.

Still looking at her food as she tossed down the stem of her broccoli and taking a gulp of her soda she said, "You know, I heard there's a gaming convention going on this weekend in New York."

I nodded at this, chewing my food to one side of my mouth so I could speak. Dont judge me. "Thats cool."

"Yeah," Kat agreed. By the way she looked at her food, I could tell she brought it up for a reason. Wether or not she grew the balls to fight for her opinion. "Just thought, you know, it would be a cool getaway."

"Yeah it would, if my mom would ever let me go," I snorted.

Kat nodded at her food as we finished our lunches and headed to finish the rest of our school day.

* * *

I loved my best friend. I really did. I would do anything for her.

That is why I now sat on the bench in the kitchen, across from my mom who was smoking a cigarette.

"Sooo," I began, taking a deep breath. "Kat told me today that there is a gaming convention in New York this weekend, and I wanted to know, if maybe, I could go."

My mom flipped through the magazine she was reading, "New York? Kinda far." She looked at me, "No."

I exhaled the breath ive been holding, mostly due to the cigarette smoke hovering over me like a cloud. "Why not?"

"Because I dont want my daughter running around a strange city," she said, attention back to her magazine.

"Ugh," I groaned. "This is so unfair!"

My mother snapped, "I will tell you whats unfair! Having to work all day and night, busting my butt to come home to an ungrateful brat!"

"What are you talking about, you dont move your ass for shit!" I yelled back.

* * *

The floor was cold, I was sore. The darkness covered me in black. Yelling at my mother was probably one of the worst things ive done, considering the outcome.

My moms boyfriend came out of the bathroom to find us fighting. My mom asking him to help led to him beating me senselessly. I laid there, weak and hurting as they went off to do whatever.

I grabbed my phone, which by the loving grace of God was in my pocket, and called Kat.

"Pack for a weekend in New York," I gasped into the phone. "Then pick me up."

I managed to get off the floor of the kitchen and went up to my room. I didnt turn on my light, the street lamp outside casted enough glow into my room to pack my things and look at myself in the mirror. My hair was knotty, my lips was split and bleeding, bruises decorated my arms and cheeks. I brushed me hair and took off my jeans and tee shirt, which were stained with dirt and blood and todays school day. I slipped a pair of cutoffs, a black scoop-neck tee and my sneakers, a pair of beat up Converse. I threw on a long beige cardigan that touched the back of my knees. I tossed my hair up then went around, grabbing a duffel bag and throwing clothes in it, and anything I might possibly need for the rest of the week. I packed like I wasnt coming back, because honestly, I wasnt. This was the last straw.

I heard when the car pulled up, Kat beeped the horn, flashing her headlights _one, two, three_ times. I slung the duffel bag over my shoulder and walked over to my window, signaling Kat i'll be out in a minute. I quietly snuck downstairs. My mom and her boyfriend were arguing in the living room. I quickly crept pass into the kitchen where, as I assumed, my moms purse and Bens wallet was. What kind of dumbass leaves his wallet on the counter unattended at someones house?

I grabbed the cash then quickly went back to my room, almost getting caught. I shut the door nice and quictly as I undid the latch to my window and slid it open. I ducked out, grabbing onto a tree branch and climbing down.

I quickly ran across the yard to the red Corolla that Kat was sitting it. I opened the passenger door and swung my bag into the back before climbing in.

Kat pulled away, quickly glancing at me as she drove.

"Rough night?" She asked pulling her eyes off the road to quickly look at me.

I sighed before answering her.

"Oh you have no idea."


	3. A Boring Trip

I fell asleep after we made it out of Kalispell. I woke up later in the night, not sure what town we were in. I looked at Kat who was about to pass out.

"You want me to drive?" I yawned. Kat nodded slowly, tired beyond belief that one move would send her toppling over. Kat drove, not taking her eyes off the road in front of her. I didnt even think she blinked, just stared at the asphalt and blackness.

We got into a small town where a BP gas station lit up the town. Kat pulled in right to a pump. Turning the key to the ignition off was the only move she made the whole time, after the nod. She unbuckled her seat belt and dug into her purse, taking out two twenties.

"Mind going in?" she asked sleepily.

I shook my head as I undid my seatbelt. "No, I was going to get coffee anyways." I took the forty and got out of the car. I walked through the parking lot into the gas station. No one was in there except for the cashier, an indian dude, and two boys who were in their late teens. They were by the soda getting drinks. Something must have happened because the blonde one yelled, "fuck!".

I chuckled lowly and went to get my coffee.

"Hurry it up Mario! Spoon's gonna throw a hissy fit!" The one boy said, and at that, the boys, loudly, left and I was the only one.

After paying for my coffee and the gas, I went back out to the car. Kat was leaning against the car, pump in her hand, filling the car up with gas. Forty freaking bucks. To fill a Corolla. I swear gas is going up and up everything fucking day.

I made my way to the drivers side and opened the door. I got in and sat my coffee in the cup holder. I stuck Kat's' keys in the ignition and left them dangling while she finished up. I spotted a pen in the ash tray and picked it up. I twisted my hair up and stuck the pen in, twisting and poking it around more until it stayed.

Noise came from outside and vibrated inside as Kat took the pump out and put it in the holder. I turned the keys in the ignition and the car started with a rumble. Kat opened the door to the back and got in. Tossing my bag on the floor, she laid down, stretching her body across the back seat.

I pulled out of the gas station and started driving down the long dark road.

* * *

It was probably around six am when we got into Illinois. surprisingly we got this far in one night. The sun peeked through the horizon, turning the sky pink, then orange as it rose up.

Kat was still passed in the back. I was beyond exhausted, having been driving all night. The six cups of coffee I had were wearing off. I needed sleep.

I saw a sign for a rest stop area and thought maybe it was a good idea to stop and freshen up. Also me and Kat can switch off and I can hopefully catch some Z's.

I turned at the exit and drove down the wounding ramp, finally coming off and into the straight highway. I pulled into the driveway where a sign said **Rest Area. **

"Yo Kat," I yawned. "Wakey Wakey."

"Whaa?" Kat said sleepily, still in dreamland.

"Time to get up, lazy ass," I said, unbuckling my seat belt. I grabbed the styrofoam coffee cup, tilting it straight up, trying to get at least another drop from the empty cup.

Kat groaned from the back seat, sitting up.

"Where are we?" She asked groggily, looking like she was just thrown into a cage of wild bears for an hour.

"At a rest top somewhere in Illinois," I answered, giving up on my coffee and slamming the empty cup in the cup holder. "Thought it would be a good idea to freshen up before switching off."

"Hmmm," Kat groaned. "Okay."

After sitting in silence for a few, waking ourselves up a bit before getting out. I grabbed my bag from the back seat, slinging it over my shoulder as I shut the door, making sure I had the keys. Kat got her Hello Kitty suitcase out of the trunk before meeting up with me on the gravel walkway.

We walked on the pathway, leading up to a random building right smack in the middle of a clearing. Picnic tables were scattered towards the edge, near clumps of trees of forest.

I was glad to be out, stretching my legs, which were sore from not walking for almost 10 hours. My whole body ached from lack of movement and fatigue.

We walked around the building and found the bathroom. The mens one if thats what you're talking about. So we had to walk around to the other side to get to the girls.

I pushed the door open and it protested with a load squeak that echoed through the empty bathroom. I slid my bag off of my shoulder, placing it by the sinks as I went into a stall. Six cups of coffee comes back to haunt you.

After that, I went out to get ready. I grabbed my bag and went back into the stall, changing into black leggings, dark denim shorts, a green TMNT shirt and a white and black striped cardigan, which I only buttoned the third one. I slipped on a pair of black flipflops before throwing everything else back into my bag. Checking to make sure I didnt forget anything, I walked out of the stall. Kat was brushing her hair as I looked into the mirror. My hair was messy from running my hand through it absent mindedly throughout the night. There were deep purple bags under my eyes and my lips were cracked and dried.

I sighed, grabbing some paper towels and wetting them. I patted my face, getting rid of any oil and dirt and tossing the towels away. I pulled out my eyeliner, lining my top lids and swiping on a coat of mascara. I applied some lip balm and brushed my hair, throwing it in a messy bun at the top of my head.

Me and Kat exited the bathroom. We walked back down the path to her car. Kat clicked the button on the remote for her car. The car made a beeping noise, its headlights flashing on then off once. The locks popped up and a click rang out signaling the trunk was open. I followed Kat to the back of her car, sticking my bag in with her's, but not before grabbing Ben's wallet. Kat went to the driver's side, getting in and starting the car. I stuck the wallet inside the pocket of my cardigan and went to the back.

I shut the door and laid down, the seats still warm from Kat lying there the whole night. I laid on my back, stretching my body out. My hands hit the window above, touching the smooth, warm glass the sun had heated up. I dropped them at my sides, propping my feet on the handle of the door after kicking off my flipflops.

adrenaline shot through me as the car began to move, a natural reaction when you are doing something unnatural, like lying down in the back of a moving car, and you have no seatbelt to strap you safely in while your best friend drives manically down the highway.

I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths, trying to calm my body down. I counted each breath as the car took me farther and farther away from home. It made me happy to get away, without anyones permission, and to have someone by my side, who isnt judging me for my decision.

Either it was the breathing, the happy thoughts of leaving, or my fatigue was that strong, but I fell asleep. The dreams werent really much of anything, I wasnt even sure if I was dreaming at all. But thats when things really got fucked up.

I was in Minecraft, and damn was it scary! It was dark out, not the best time to be outside in the open in Minecraft. But I wasnt my usually block person, the one dressed up like Katniss Everdeen. No, I was me, Brooklyn in her legging and short and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles tee. I had no sword, or even a stick. I had no inventory at all! Then all hell broke loose. I turned around to come face to face with a weeping angel, which was weird. I turn and ran, then managed to get circled by spiders. "Shit!" I muttered, turning around in circles, trying to find a way out. Thats when Kat came, dressed up like Hello Kitty, swinging from a vine and hopping right in front of me. With the Diamond sword she stole from me last week, she killed all the spiders, except for one that came and killed me.

I sat up, realizing I was awake.

"You okay?" Kat asked from the front seat.

"We are never playing Minecraft again," I breathed. I looked around and realized where I was, and where I was going. The remains of my dream washed away with the joy of the road trip.

I climbed over the seat and dropped down in the passenger seat. "Oh," I said to Kat. "I want my diamond sword back you bitch."

Kat laughed and shook her head, "Nope not gonna happen."

Being dramatic, I groaned, and leaned my head back on the head rest. I buckled my self back in, thanking God for the safety of it since I was sure we were going to get into a car accident sometime while Kat was driving.

I turned on the radio and started searching around the channels, looking for something atleast decent. Coming up fruitless, I landed on a channel playing Lady Gaga and kept it on. I looked at the window as the song went off. The DJ's voice came over, talking about some radio crap and tickets to some concert, then his voice went off, leaving us with music.

As soon as we heard the first few guitar chords, me and Kat's eyes met, smiles spreading across our faces as we gasped.

"Oh hell yes!" We chorused, both reaching for the knob controlling the volume at the same time. Kat pulled her hand away as I reached the knob, turning the volume up high. The music blared through the speakers, I wouldnt be surprised if they burst before the song was over.

"I USED TO BE LOVE DRUNK! BUT NOW IM HUNGOVER!" Me and Kat sang at the top of our lungs. We sung every lyric until it was over.

As our ears had adjusted to only the sound of the beat of Boys Like Girls, the next song made us started cringing as it blasted our ear drums out. I reached for the knob, turning it down, down, down, down, down.

My ears rung from the sudden burst of new sound at high volume. I wrinkled my nose at the Justin Bieber song on.

"How the hell could they play the most amazing music," Kat began ranting. "Then turn this shit on afterwards?"

"I dont know," I hummed and shrugged, wrinkling my nose again at the music then started scanning the radio again.

After a while, my arm got tired and I just landed on some rock song. I was familiar with it, but wasnt a fan. Even after the song ended, I just kept the station on, not wanting to go searching for something else at the moment. As the sun began favoring the west, I started to grow tired. Not like wanting to go to sleep, but more lazy, like curling up on my beanbag chair playing Assassins Creed. I could tell Kat was too.

"I'm hungry," I said.

"Me too," Kat yawned.

"Do you want to stop to get something to eat?" I asked her, my tummy rumbling.

Kat shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe we should wait until we get to New York, we're almost there."

"Then can we atleast stop to get a snack somewhere?" I whined. I would not let this bitch starve me.

"Oh defiantly," Kat said. "I have to get gas anyways."

We drove for about another half hour before a gas station finally came into view. I could see that there were no free pumps at the moment. Kat pulled in and parked behind a truck. We sat there and waited, but unfortunately for us, the car we parked behind just got to the pump because the owner finally made his fat ass out and into the gas station.

We waited and watched him as he took his sweet precious time walking back and filled his truck up, while he yabbered on the phone. Most of the pumps were free, but Kat didnt want to move just yet.

"Now can we?" I asked, staring straight ahead at the back of the guys window, reading his bumper stickers for the 50th time.

"Yup," Kat agreed, taking her eyes off the bumper sticker saying **I've Got Junk In My Trunk** and backed out. Just as the wheels turned and we started for the next pump, the guy pulled away.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Kat yelled through gritted teeth, slamming both her hands on the steering wheel.

The guy whipped around the parking lot, passing us. As his truck made its way by my side, I rolled down my window, stick my torso out. I balanced myself, and when i was 45% sure I wouldnt fall, I took both my hands off the car and stuck both my middle fingers out as the guy passed, yelling "Fuck you dick!" As he drove past.

"Brooke!" Kat said, trying to get my attention like she had been the past minute. She tugged on my shirt until I saw the guy at the end of the driveway and crawled back into the car.

"What?" I asked innocently, grinning. I knew she was going to scold me. Kat never was a fan of my outgoingness to call out people.

She was smiling, trying not to laugh. It didnt mean it didnt entertain her.

We parked at the pump and both went in. We went down the candy isle, picking up assortments of candy for the rest of the trip to New York. Between Hershey bars and War Heads, Skittles and M&M's, we got our candy and went down the pastry isle, were I got a small sleeve of Coconut donuts and a honey bun. Kat got a full size donut and Snowballs. After we got a bottle of soda, we went to check out and pay for the gas. Exiting the building, we walked through the parking lot to the pump were Kat's car was parked. The pumps were filled once again, cars waiting behind cars. A black Mercedes was waiting behind us. Kat handed me her snacks as she went to fill up the car, leaving me to struggle to get into the car without dropping anything. I surprisingly succeeded and dropped everything on my lap, so I could shut the door and buckle my seat belt.

I separated our snacks as Kat got in and drove away.

* * *

**Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Does anyone want to guess who the guys were at the gas station that night with Brookelyn?**

**lol**

**Peace!**

**~XOXOXBecca**


	4. Thou Will Not Go Home With A Strange Guy

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I had writers block then a terrible off week, then I had internet problems for a few days, so its been a hard month.**

**Here is chapter 4**

**Enjoy!**

**~XOXOXBecca**

* * *

We made it to the outskirts of Manhattan around midnight. Starving, me and Kat threw our money together and got Taco Bell. Kat parked the car at the edge of a cliff. A rope about two yards away from the drop hung in front warning us of No trespassing, which is stupid because if you were going to trespass, you would be dead. Obviously its a make out spot, even though no one was here, but it has a good view of the city beneath it. Me and Kat sat on the hood of her car, looking up at the clear night sky. Stars filled the black sky above, making constellations one big star dome.  
We ate our meal and just sat there in silence, admiring the seen. We dont normally get to see the stars like this, street lamps usually fuck it up. Even though it wasnt very good sighting, me and Kat used to go up on the roof of her dads house and talk while looking up at the sky. It was nice to get away for maybe only ten minutes to a place no one can find you. Now, no one really knew where to find us.  
"Brooke," Kat spoke softly, a whisper.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"Is it wrong that I packed to not go back home?" Kat said, sounding like she was ready to be yelled at, accused. To have me yell at her and call her a dumb ass. Kat was usually the good girl, never doing anything like this, always following rules. She also took her parents feelings into consideration, so doing this ment she really wanted to leave.  
I on the other hand, didnt give a shit about my moms feelings, and she returns it. I didnt care if rules got broken, as long as I made no regrets out of it.  
I shook my head slowly, answering the one person on this earth who cared about me. "No. I did the same thing."  
"Okay," Kat said.  
I knew what my best friend was thinking without looking at her.  
"You're not alone on this Kat," I spoke. "We both have the same thoughts when it comes to dealing with our home lives. We will be okay."  
I propped myself on my elbows and stared at the city in front of me. I looked at my best friend, who looked like she was about to cry.  
"Hey," I said, allowing a smile to creep on my lips as I nudged her with my elbow. "We are in this together. Taking New York by storm."  
"Mother fuckers wont know what hit 'em," Kat said, staring at the sky.  
"Hell yeah!" I said, glad that I got something out of my friend.

We slept in the car that night, only able to afford two nights maybe three at a cheap motel. We decided that it would be best that we stay over the weekend for the convention so we have a place to get dolled up and clean.  
"The convention is tomorrow!" Kat practically screamed in my ear. We were in Burger King the next day at lunch. I guess it must have been withdrawal of some kind of not enough sleep, or good sleep, or she's just on crack because today Kat was acting like this was the most exciting thing ever. Which it is, but I have more things to worry about.  
"I'm aware," I said as I dragged my french through a pile of ketchup on my burgers rapper.  
"Come on get happy!" Kat said in the same breath she said, "Why arent you happy?"  
I shrugged biting my french fry.  
"Whats wrong?" Kat asked me. I just shrugged. She was so happy, I didnt want to bring her back to reality. The shitty part though.  
"Come on Brooke, tell me," Kat pushed. "We are in this together. You said so yourself."  
she was right, I did say that. It was true, as best friends we were in this together. And part of this is that sooner or later, we are going to have to find a solution. Plus, if I hold back now, Kat will know im keeping something and will also start holding stuff in. That is the last thing I want.  
So I sighed and told her.  
"Kat, we only have enough money for three nights at a cheap motel," I began. "If we are both not going home, we need to find out what to do. Our money for food and gas is not going to last forever."  
Kat leaned back, sitting straight in her seat now, absorbing my words. I didnt want to kill her mood or the weekend, but it was something that had to be dealt with.  
Kat nodded and spoke, "You're right."  
I leaned back in my chair, sticking the rest of the fry in my mouth.  
"Im sorry," I said. "I didnt want to be a buzz kill on your weekend."  
"No its okay," Kat shook her head lightly. "You are totally right. We need a plan. finding a plan will make our weekend better."  
"True," I sighed. I knew that we would have to get jobs first, its really the only thing we could do to fix the rest of our problems.  
"Well," Kat began, choosing her words slowly. "Maybe you can find a man at the convention to go home with and hopefully he will let you stay."  
"Kat!" I scolded.  
"What?" She asked, offended.  
"I am not going to go home to some random nerd I met at a video game convention!" I said, sighing and leaning back.  
"Who knows, "Kat said, crossing her legs and raising her eyebrows. "Maybe he'll wind up to be your soulmate."  
I threw a french fry at her, which she leaned away from. I told Kat my thoughts about us having to get jobs. She agreed, but also stuck with her suggestion about finding someone this weekend who will take us in.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," I said, trying not to gasp because it involved drawing air into your mouth. And I really did not want this air in my mouth. After lunch, me and Kat went to the library to find information about cheap motels in the area. Yeah, we checked for cheap hotels, but one night in one of them is what two days would cost for the more expensive motel. So once me and Kat found the information and address for The Break Inn, we left to find it. The name should have been warning enough.  
For one: The check in guy was dirty and grimy with the rotting teeth he had left and moldy pork chop in his goatee, and he kept checking us out, mostly me. Not only was he flirty, but he was way to eager to show us our room. Me and Kat already docked him as creepy.  
You could feel the dirt of our room in the air as we walked in. It reeked bad of cigarette smoke, which is coming from someone who has adapted so well to it from my mother that its like second air for me.  
"Okay we are so keeping the doors locked," Kat announced, tossing her bag on the bed. Dust and dirt clouded over it. I shut the door and locked it, walking over to the only bed in the room and tossing my bag down.  
"Well," I said, taking my sweater off. "He would be more than happy to take us home with him."  
Kat snorted at my suggestion at back-firing her plan.  
"We might have to wind up sleeping in the car," I began saying, unzipping my bag. "Just to make sure it doesnt get stolen."  
Kat groaned as she sat down, looking exhausted, on one of the dusty and badly stained chairs. "We have to promise not to leave each other alone for one second."  
I shrugged, "I am not arguing to that." I took out my vitamin water from my bag and sipped it, zippering my bag up. God knows what might crawl in there.  
Kat nodded slowly.  
"Hey, it'll be alright," I soothed my friend. Kat just nodded again. "Its only for the weekend. Most of Saturday, and Sunday will be spent at the convention, and half of tomorrow. We can even spend the other half looking around town."  
Kat just shrugged, looking like she might cry. I pretty sure I was too. I knew she didnt like staying here one bit, and the guy just made her even more uncomfortable. Kat likes to make sure that we will be almost 89% sure of safety. She likes to know that we will be okay. And this place defiantly took her security away from her. Why she agreed to go to New York in the first place, I dont know. But also what I thinked what bothered her most, was that I was uncomfortable here. I'm that girl who a friend like Kat loves to have, and wish she could rid out of her life. Im that girl who takes her best friend out of her comfort zone, and beyond. But im also that girl who is strong and wont go down without a fight. Who has a good sense of the streets and the world around us, who has a good hold on reality and would make it their bitch. Who, no matter what situation, can get them out safely, and knows it. My uncertainty about this only makes Kat more scared. Even thought I hated it here, I was going to have to make sure it didnt show. Even it if means I have to lie.  
"Kit-Kat we'll be alright," I assured her, sitting down on the bed in front of her.  
The corners of Kat's mouth turned up at the nickname, but fell back down when she sniffled. At that moment,one of the most frightening thoughts came to me. I was not going to say it out loud to Kat, but I just had to ask myself.  
Will we be okay?


	5. New York City, Bam Mergara & Pizza

**Hey so sorry it took me so long to update! I got super busy! **

**Well I hope you enjoy the chapter **

**:)**

* * *

The next day me and Kat went to go explore the city before we left for the convention. As we walked around and took pictures of each other posing in front of different buildings and objects, Kat seemed to be feeling better, going back to her normal self. I guess its because we were out and not at the motel. That guy really must have freaked her out, okay I have to admit he did scare me as well. Last night Kat curled up next to me, even though shes my best friend it made it really weird and awkward. After asking her (nicely) to let go and her refusing, I told her if she didnt release her koala hug on me that I was going to make her sleep on the floor. Harsh, but like I said, im that friend that pushes you out of your comfort zone to show you what your capable of. But it worked, Kat immediately released me and went to the far side of the bed.

"Im hungry," Kat whined five hours into our outing. Yeah we woke up early to leave, its THAT bad.

"Oh my God!" I stopped.

"What?" Kat asked me, stopping a few feet in front of me and turning around. "Brooke, what the hell? You look like you just saw Bam Mergara."

I stopped bouncing on my heels like a 5 year old at Disney world and my miles wide smile turned into a frown at my best friends comment. "Never talk bad about Bam."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Now why are you so excited?"

"Hold on, wait," I said, smiling again, putting my hands up to give my friend the suspense. Guess she didnt care and thought I was just bullshitting because she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "New York pizza."

Kat's jaw dropped and she looked shocked. But not in the way I thought she would react. "What?"

"New York pizza! Real New York pizza," I grinned.

"Thats what your so excited about? Pizza?" Kat said, waving her arms around. "Girl, you got issues."

"Well im sorry my daddy doesnt take me to trips to New York!" My voice was rising. Kat could be such a bitch sometimes. "I havent left Montana since that day Freshman year when we took that weekend trip to Mount Rushmore for school!"

Kats face softened, the reality of my life dawning on her. "Brooke, im sorry-"

"Fuck you," I muttered as I walked past her, sticking my middle finger up.

"Brooklyn," Kat exaggerated a sigh.

I turned around suddenly, taking Kat off guard and making her jump back. "Look, I dont care if you have been to New York a dozen times, I want some New York pizza and im going to go get some damn New York pizza! Go, dont go, I dont care! Now im getting some pizza." I turned on my heels and left.

After that, I heard Kat follow me to the nearest pizza parlor. We ordered and she apologized and we had a good time the rest of the day. We then went back to the motel to get ready for the convention tonight.

"You got our passes?" Kat asked me as I searched around my bag for a clean bra.

"Yeah," I said bunching it in my hand as I zippered up my bag, grabbing my clothes in my arm.

"Okay," Kat released a breath and I went to take a shower. The bathroom was small and disgusting. I tried not to touch the sides of the shower and am pretty sure im going to catch some kind of fungi on my feet for just standing in it. Or an STD, if possible, which here im pretty sure is. I got out and wrapped a towel around myself and exiting the bathroom so Kat could go in. As soon as I heard the shower start and a bottle hitting the bathtub floor, which might have broke it, I started getting dressed. I put on a pair of dark denim short shorts and a light gray tanktop. It went down to an inch above the hem line of the shorts. I paired it with a black cropped leather jacket with scrunched up sleeves that went up to my elbow and black Converse. I was blow drying my hair when Kat walked out. She was wearing a long pink shirt with a black vest over it. A black ruffled skirt hung inches above her knees, with pink pumps that made her legs miles wide.

"Dude, we're going to a video game convention, not to work at a strip club," I told her as she bent over and flashed me. "Fuck Kat! Are you trying to get raped?"

"Im sorry!" Kat said, her voice rising. "I didnt know what to wear."

"Anything but that," I said to her. She sighed and went to the bathroom with her bag to change. I finished drying my hair and brushed it, throwing it into a bun. My bangs fell down onto my face and I pushed them away, where they hung on the side of my face. Kat reappeared in skin tight black jeans, a blue blouse and flats.

"Better," I gave her an approving smile.

"Thank God," She laughed and walked over to our bed, putting her clothes away. She brushed her hair, leaving it down and straitening it.

After we were done getting ready, I grabbed 50 dollars and stuffed it into the back of my shorts, making sure the buttons were buttoned on the pockets along with some loose change. I grabbed my cell phone and the passes as we walked out the door. The air was a bit chilly, but I ignored it. Kat handed me my key for the motel and I took it, sticking it in my pocket. We got into Kat's car and drove about a block away from the building where the convention was being held and parked. We walked the block until we saw it. It was a big tall sky scraper, black against the darkening sky. The windows looked like a sea-foam green color against the building. Cars filled every inch of the parking lot and surrounded the building. Cop cars were parked in odd spots with police standing guard. I knew it was supposed to be the biggest video game convention of the century but I didnt know it was this big. I guess because you've got a lot of amatures here. Okay i know i am an amature at this, but Im talking like high school boys coming just to do something on Friday night. Im coming here because its my life, and Kat's also.

I slipped my pass around my neck as we stepped onto the asphalt of the parking lot. Me and Kat stopped and stared at the scene around us. I sighed.

"We're here."


	6. The Convention

======No Pov=====

As Aleks and Eddie made their way through the parking lot of the building hosting the convention, a few fans ran up to them. So of course they had to stop and show some love to their Nobs and Homies. Only able to spend a few minutes with their stalkers, Aleks and Eddie had to leave to go get checked in. After getting through security, they were able to get into the building and to the 3rd floor where the heart of the convention was held. When they got to the door they ran into a Creature.

"Hey guys!" Seamus said to them, Spoon behind him and Nova being elsewhere.

"Sup Seamus," SlyFox said.

"Hey Seamus!" Aleks said, and nodded to Spoon. "Hey Spoon." Aleks couldnt help but laugh and shake his head as he greeted the horse. For he too had once hid his identity from the world as a robot. But that went away when he revealed himself in a video in March of last year after he died and God brought him back to life as a human. Immortal couldnt help but not believe that its been almost a year since he showed his real face to the world.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat," Seamus said. "But I gotta go. See you guys later." And the blonde went off. The horse had already disappeared somewhere else. Aleks looked to Eddie and shrugged and went deeper into the convention.

The two teenage girls sighed as they finally got through security.

"Damn they sure make sure people with passes get in only," The brunette said, releasing a breath.

"They sure do," her friend huffed.

Kat and Brooklyn made their way up to the third floor. When the elevator doors opened, both girls gasped.

"Shit," Brooklyn whispered in awe.

"Well ill be damned," Kat said as starstruck as her friend. The girls finally found out how to control their legs and walked into the room. Video gaming nerds surrounded them, but they didnt care. This was their territory. These were their homies! But not Slyfox's homies.

"Well what are we waiting for," Brooke said after the girls once again stopped, staring at the scene around them. "Lets get to gaming!"

* * *

After wandering around aimlessly, Immortal stopped in front of the Wii station where right now Mario Kart was hooked up. It wasnt really in his level, but it will do until he could find Slyfox who he had lost.

"Are you with someone?" The guy controlling the station asked. Aleks shook his head, but before he could say anything, they guy already yelled out:

"Anyone want to play? We have a lone player!"

Immortal looked down and shook his head, praying Slyfox or even Seamus would stroll up and save him.

But that didnt happen. No. Instead a teenage girl around her second to last year in high school came up.

"I'll play," She said. Immortal couldnt help but stare in shock and amazement that a girl would be at a video game convention. There were girls at the convention but none like her. She was attractive, a very attractive girl. You dont see alot of pretty girls playing video games. Let alone playing them at a convention.

She shrugged off her black jacket and took the controller from the guys outstretched hand.

The two played against each other, but not very well. Aleks couldnt help but laugh a little as he went off the side for his twelfth time. immediately after that, Brooklyn went off. Aleks looked at her and noticed she didnt seem too thrilled about the game.

"What? Are you bored?' He asked her.

She sighed. "Kind of," Brooklyn looked at him, then back at the game. "Honestly, I more of a Call of Duty/Halo/Borderline kind of girl."

The boys jaw almost dropped. He never would have guessed her as a kick-ass video game kind of girl.

"Me too," he sighed.

"So why are you playing it?" Brooklyn couldnt stop herself from asking. After all, he was here first wanting to play before she joined.

He shrugged, "I lost my friend and thought it would be a good way to pass time."

She nodded at this as she went off the side again. "So what about you?" He asked her.

She barked out a laugh. "Hey you asked for another player," she sighed after he gave her a look. "Im trying to lose my friend." He snorted as he swerved, stopping himself from going over the edge but wound up falling over anyways on the other side.

"Oh my gawd Brooklyn!" A petite blonde girl squealed, running up to the brunette besides him. "I found it!"

======Brooklyns POV=====

"Found what?" I asked, annoyed at her. Ever since we walked in here shes done nothing but drag me from this game to that. Im not complaining about playing video games, I mean because thats why we're here. But they're not games I want to play. Most of them are games like designing and stuff, mostly what you would find for a Nintendo DS kind of deal. Thats why I was so quick to jump at the offer when the head of the Mario Kart station said someone needed an extra player. I thought I was finally free from Kat for a little while. Which I was, but here she is once again bothering me.

She gave me a look that said she didnt like my attitude, but continued anyways. "I found the Sim's station!"

I just stared at her. Okay I really did like Sim's, but come on! I really wasnt in the mood to live, thats the reason why I came to New York in the first place, to not go about a regular life style for just a little while. What I really wanted was to kick some ass! My next move is to finally find the Halo station or something similar so I can get this tension off of me. Even though surprisingly Mario Kart was kind of fun. When I came over I swore I was going to go against someone who would kick my butt back to Montana, but he just equally sucked. I kind of enjoyed playing against him, mostly because he was really hot. Thats why I really didnt like Kat coming up here and fangirling in my ear.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" She said excitedly and dragged me away.

"Have fun!" The guy said behind me and I groaned.

"Who was that you were playing with?" Kat asked me after she stopped dragging me long enough for me to get on my feet and walk with her. "He was really cute."

"I know, thats exactly why I didnt want you to drag me away!" I said through clenched teeth. It wasnt common for me to find a guy that I liked enough to want to spend more time with him. "And I have no idea who he is."

Kat shrugged and pulled me away towards the Sim's station.

* * *

Okay Sim's wasnt bad, but what was is when Kat went out to her car to get something and came back to tell me she couldnt find it.

"Are you sure you went the right way?" I asked her, all business now.

"Im positive," She said, defiantly off of her high. "I walked to and back here twice. And I passed the tree with the profanity on it twice. No car."

"Let me see if I can find it," I said. Kat handed me the keys just in case I did find it and walked past her.

"Good luck," She called out as I traveled back down stairs and re-traced our steps. And five times I did that. Over an hour later I made my way back up to the third floor and over to the Wii baseball station where Kat was sitting by, staring off into space. Heart beating fast, almost out of my chest, I went over to Kat who stood up, the question all over her face.

"The cars not there," I said, swallowing the golf ball that had formed in my throat.

"Oh that is just great," Kat said throwing up her hands.

At this moment I wish I was playing Sim's. That I was in a Sim's world where no matter how many times you trace your steps, and how many times you go down different routes, twisting and winding through different streets, you will always find your best friends car exactly where you left it.

"So what do we do now?" Kat asked me. I was going to give her the most obvious answer. But when I looked at my best friend, when I saw the expression on her face, I knew I couldnt say 'I dont know' and knew thats exactly what she didnt want to hear.

I sighed, putting my brain into action. This wasnt just about me, this was also about Kat, who had all her faith and trust in me now and I couldnt let her down. "We could get a cab."

Kat nodded. "Do you know how to call one?"

I shook my head. "No. Do you?"

"No," She said shaking her head. I sighed aggrivated.

I turned back to face her and looked her dead in the eye. "I guess we walk then."


	7. Oh Boy

**hi guys! I just want to thank you all for reading! It means so much to me that you guys are reading it and liking it! I basically pass out when I see I have a review and even though fi you dont review, I do see when you it. And it really just makes me so over joyed! I honestly did not think that I would have as many readers as I do! So just thank you guys so much!**

**And it also means a lot to me that you guys want me to write more in Aleks' POV! I really appreciate it! So the next few chapter will be written more in Brooke's POV only because I wrote these charters back in the beginning of December before I knew you guys would like to read more of Aleks POV. But I have started a chapter that is part of Immortal's POV so its in the making!**

**Thank you guys again for reading!**

**Enjoy!**

**~XOXOXBecca**

* * *

The walk back was worse. And scary. Me and Kat walked close together quickly, wounding our way through the streets of New York back to the Break Inn. By the time we got back, we were clinging to each other and jumped at every little noise we heard. We couldnt get our keys out and into the motel quick enough. As soon as we were both in, we locked the door and moved the chair by the door, sticking it under the knob so no one can get in because we were both almost positive that someone had at one point followed us and werent sure enough if he still was.

Both still very jumpy, we did a quick search of the motel to make sure that some stranger, or the manager, had snuck in and was hiding somewhere, waiting for us. As I checked under the bed Kat searched the bathroom, after coming up clean, we both took a deep breath. We went to bed after that. We didnt even get undressed, just in case we had to make a quick run for it. I kept my phone by my pillow, 911 automatically pulled up so if needed I could just hit it and run.

The next day was better, maybe because it was daytime with light and the whole world was up and it wasnt as scary as the night time. The convention didnt end until sometime around three or four in the morning and starts back up around six. So after getting up me and Kat got dressed and went to the convention. It wasnt nearly as fun as yesterday, mostly because we had more stuff to worry about now. I didnt see the guy from yesterday, which was kind of depressing. We left the convention around eight and went back to the hotel. Even though we decided to leave earlier it was still dark and scary as hell. If your wondering why we havent filed a police report yet, or ever will, its because if we go to the police and they ask about our parents, they will find out we are runaways and send us back home. So its just not worth it. But im wondering if its such a bad idea considering me and Kat spent the past hour breaking down the wood table in the motel and splitting the ends just incase we needed a weapon tonight.

But if I had to tell you which day was the worst, it would be the next day, Sunday, which is not only the last day of the convention, but the last day we have at the motel. Which is something to be a little happy about because that guy has just gotten creepier. But that means that we have no where else to go. We only have some money left and we need to eat. Im sorry I rather sleep in a cardboard box everynight if it meant I could eat a burger. But on the bright side with Kat's Corolla gone thats just more money we have for food instead of gas. But if we had Kit-Kats Corolla we could sleep in it. Even if it was out of gas and parked on the side of the road it would be better than a cardboard box.

We still have one more night here, then tomorrow we are out. But I bet if we tried we could get the guy at the front desk to give us a few more nights. When I told Kat this she didnt seem too humored. She just turned and left to take a shower.

I was super stressed today and didnt feel like putting too much effort into my outfit. I threw on a light gray tee-shirt, dark denim shorts and my long black sweatshirt. I rolled up the sleeves after throwing on my beat-up Converse and putting my hair up into a messy bun at the top of my head. The door to the bathroom opened and Kat stepped out. I heard her before I could see her.

"Well you're right. We have one more night here. So its time to get down to business," She said, with a hint of joking in her voice. Kat appeared in front of me in a very short red shirt with a tight white v-neck that fit well but was cut short so it showed her stomach.

"So you're going to ask the guy to give us more nights?" I asked.

She gave me a look. "Har har, you're funny. But no."

I rolled my eyes. "You're still on this?"

Kat nodded and I groaned. "Is that my shirt your wearing?"

"Yup," Kat said slathering on some lip gloss.

I shrugged. "You should change though."

"Why?" She asked me.

"Because when we walk home tonight, one: I dont want you to get raped. And two: I dont want people mistaking us for prostitutes."

Kat heaved an exhagurated sigh and flopped on the bed. "Fine. But im keeping the shirt on."

After Kat switched her skirt for skinny jeans and tugged the bottom of the shirt down a little more, she looked good. She let her hair run straight down her back. Like me, she didnt want to put to much effort into her outfit. We made sure our things were packed and together so we could plop down and go to sleep when we get back tonight and not have to worry about doing it tomorrow. And also if by the small chance that someone is willing to let us stay with them for a little while, we could just run in and go.

I stuck my key and money in my back pocket and slid my sunglasses over my eyes as me and Kat walked away from the motel and down the route we are growing to be familiar with. But only for a little while.

During our walk, I pondered and pondered and mulled over every solution I could think of until I finally came up with nothing. So I turned to the only person who was with me on this and asked her a very serious questions.

"Hey Kat?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She hummed and looked at me.

I stared straight ahead, glancing at her and met her gaze before looking down at my feet, kicking a pebble and back to the sky. "Do you really think that someone might help us out?"

I saw that I caught her off guard at this. Her forehead creased which I knew meant that she was thinking. Finally she spoke. "I honestly have no idea, Brooke. I hope so."

"I do too," I murmured and continued walking.

"Dont worry about it okay?" Kat said, which caused me to look up at her. I was intrigued now. "Lets just enjoy today and not worry about anything else."

That was the most positive thing I have ever heard her say. And Kat's not a very positive person. She never gives advice, its always me, so its kind of weird for her to assure me. But it felt good, comforting even. Thats why I agreed with her.

As we walked to the building and through security once again and up to the third floor, I tried to follow her advice and not think about whats going to happen when we leave tonight. It was hard not to think about it, but I made a promise and I had to stick to it. So I left whats going to happen outside outside and just focused on whats going on inside the building. We are at the biggest video convention ever! And we were actually able to attend all three days. Most of the people the first night werent even here for the second, let alone third. Over the course of two days it was a whole new wave of people here. No one ever gets to attend all three days.

Most of the day I wandered around the room not even bothering to find something to play. Two days at the convention with the same games you get kind of bored of it all.

"Hey Brooke," Kat said, coming up behind me suddenly. It made me jump a bit mostly because of how on edge ive been for the past few days.

"Yeah?" I asked swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat and hasnt really gone away since we've came here. I was honestly second guessing my decision and seriously thinking about going home for the next two years.

"The fourth floor is opened," She said plainly. We've been serious like for the past few days, but today is worse mostly because we know whats going to happen. No thats the thing we dont know whats going to happen when the convention ends tonight. All we know is that time is running out. We show and speak no emotion even Kat isnt even bothering to act like she's having a good time. We both broke our promise. "Its actually been open this whole time. But they have all of the hard core games up there like Call of Duty and Halo. Thought you might be interested," She shrugged.

"Yeah I am," I said, giving my friend a small smile. "Thanks Kat."

"No problem Brooke," She said and like that we were gone. I went up to the fourth floor, Kat staying behind to play Sims to be someone else for a day in a world where there werent creepy guys waiting for you when you got back at your motel late at night or slutty mothers with abusive boyfriends at the home you left. And it seems like a pretty damn good idea now too, to go back down and play a life in an imaginary world. But no, I was up in the fourth floor by myself about to kick some major ass.


	8. Here Goes Everything

I didnt notice what time it was, hell that would be the case if I actually bothered to pay attention. I was having to much fun beating and killing people and kicking the other players asses back to my town when they went against me. I hadnt noticed when the clock turned from 7:46am to 2:57am, an hour until the convention is done for the year. Or maybe even ever. No, I didnt notice. What I did notice was when Kat came up behind me looking worried and on the verge of tears.

"Whats up Kit-Kat?" I asked. I took one more glance at the game before putting the controller down and moving my bestie out of the way to the side to speak.

"The guy is here," she said, fighting back tears. She looked scared shitless. Hell I was scared shitless too when I figured out who she was talking about.

"What do you mean he's here?" I said through clenched teeth. I would never had guessed someone like him being able to afford or even go to a fancy convention like this. I had my doubts, which is what I was afraid of.

"He's down stairs barely able to get past security," she said. "He said he was looking for two girls who were here. Someone came up to search for us and I told him we didnt know him. He asked if we were here with an adult or something. He said that unless we can find someone here with us, we have to go with him."

I clenched my fist, finger nails digging into my palm. This was just fucking fucked up. How can you say to two teenage girls that some guy that one of them said they didnt know that couldnt get past security was looking for them and that unless they can prove to be with an adult has to go with them? Da fuck!

I didnt want to, but I had to. I lied to her.

"Everything's going to be alright Kat," I said, swallowing the lump in my throat. Even though Im pretty sure it wasnt going to be, there was a tiny spark in me saying it was going to be. Kat nodded and I said a prayer to God before I lost control and broke down.

He answered my prayer.

"Hey werent you from Friday?" A voice said from behind. It sounded familiar. When I turned around I saw it was the guy from the other night.

"Um, yeah," I said. "Hi."

"Hi," He said back. He was with a spanish guy who looked a little older then him, but not by much. A year or two maybe?

After thinking it over really quick, I decided why not give it a shot? It was the best chance we got.

"Im Brooklyn," I said suddenly. "And this is my best friend Kat." Kat gave him a short wave, but was still very solumn.

"Im Aleks and this is my buddy Eddie," He said pointing behind him at the latino.

"Hey," Me and Kat said almost at the same time.

"So is everything alright?" Aleks asked.

"Um.. yeah, why?" I asked. I didnt know if this was good or bad. Hopefully good, I needed luck.

"Oh nothing. Just that. . . you look like your about to cry. . . ?" Aleks said to us, trying to figure out what the hell was going on between us. I shrugged.

"Do you need help?" His friend Eddie asked. "Is there anything we can do?"

Here's our chance. If this works as planned then it can buy us a little more time hopefully. Here goes nothing and everything at the same time.

"Yeah. Can you pretend to be with us?"


	9. This I Was Not Expecting

**Stating the obvious: I suck at updating.**

**I am sorry that its taking me os long to update, ive been busy and can only update every once in a while. I will try try try to update as often as I can!**

**I love you guys for reading though!**

**Enjoy!**

**~XOXOXBecca**

* * *

10 minutes later we stood on the sidewalk in front of the building. Cars were pulling out and leaving the convention and security guards and police stood waving people out so there wont be a pile up.

"Well I guess this is it," I breathed out. "Thank you guys, this means so much."

"No problem," Aleks said who had agreed to be our cousin so we can leave without the guy. I was unsure now since we are to be going our separate ways now.

"So where is your car?" Eddie asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but Kat spoke first giving a totally different answer then I would have. Okay maybe im stupid and hate asking for help.

"It got stolen," Kat answered nonchalantly. "Two days ago."

"So you just walk back to wherever in New York in the middle of the night?" Eddie said. It was like we had to be lying, but this time we werent.

Me and Kat both nodded.

"Well do you want a ride?" Aleks asked. I looked at Kat who seemed to be considering this, but she was still thinking about it.

"You dont mind?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "No not really."

The corners of my mouth turned up into a small smile. "Then yes, we would like a ride back." It was for the best considering the guy was now looking for us. It was not the smartest move to walk down the dark back streets of New York knowing some creepy guy is looking for you and is possibly following you. A few moments later we were in the back of an SUV ordering directions to Aleks who was driving.

"Turn here," I said as Aleks turned left.

"Hey Brooke," Kat whispered to me.

"Yeah?"

"How the did he know we were at the convention?" Kat asked clearly confused. I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering the same thing. We havent talked to him let alone told him we were going. Shit this was not good.

"I honestly dont know," I whispered back. I wish that someone would shoot me after seeing the terrified look that flashed in Kat's eyes. How could one weekend fuck everything up so badly?

* * *

"This is where you're staying?" Aleks asked us as he parked in front of the Break Inn. He gaped at it with a look of disgust. He was probably wondering if we were for real or if he was being punked.

"Sadly yes," Kat replied unhooking her seatbelt.

"Alright," Aleks said, putting the car into park and turned around in his seat. "I want to know what is going on."

"Everything?" Me and Kat said at the same time.

"The whole truth," He answered.

I sighed wondering what I was going to tell him, but once again Kat took the responsibility.

"We ran away!" She blurted out. I smacked my palm to my forehead. "Okay, we're runaways." She took a deep breath. "I told Brooke about the convention a few days ago and at first she said no. But I got a call from her later on that night with her saying yes."

Aleks nodded slowly at this, watching us intently to go on. Eddie was looking at us, intrigued now. I just stared at the floor as Kat spoke.

"We both packed to not go back and didnt know it," Kat said. "We got here and this was the only place we could afford for the weekend."

"Why did you guys run away?" Eddie asked. I was prepared to answer, with a lie of course, but then once again the spotlight was taken away from me.

"Its terrible back home!" Kat exclaimed. "We cant go back now. I had only planned for it to be a weekend thing but...I dont know! I just cant. My step mothers a bitch and my father will listen to whatever she has to say and not me. My mother is basically ditching me for her boyfriend. I just cant take it anymore!"

I looked ta Kat. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at her hands. I hadnt known it was that bad. I wouldnt have guessed it. And here all along I thought I was having it bad. But Kat was basically getting the short end of the stick, being picked last.

"And I can stand seeing Brooke hurt anymore," Kat said suddenly.

"What?" I exclaimed, looking at her with great confusion.

"Oh dont give me that look Brooke," Kat said, sounding like she was pissed off. "You dont think I dont see whats going on? Fuck it no matter how much makeup you put on its not going to fully cover that black eye Ben gave you the night we left!"

I just stared at her, my mouth gaping open. I was completely shocked. But Kat continued.

"Honestly Brooke, you look liked you were tossed it the drier with rocks!" She said waving her hands frantically around. "I see the bruises and cuts! I see the scars!"

Kat turned to look at Eddie and Aleks who were watching us like we were monkeys at the zoo. "Brooke's mom is a whore who brings home boyfriends who like to beat the shit of out Brooke."

I narrowed my lids so I was glaring at Kat. I've never had it put like it, so harsh and completely true. I always lied for the sake to not be moved and placed somewhere else.

"And she wont do anything about it," Kat said finally, her voice a whisper as she spoke. "Because she wants to try to reason with her mom. She doesnt want to give her anymore reasons to hate her. To wish she would leave and keep saying she was a mistake. All Brooke's trying to do is trying to be seen by someone who makes her invisible."

I stared at the floor. I had no words to speak. Nothing. Everything Kat said was completely true. I did want my mom to see me and not just as the annoying thing that kept her from having fun for nine months and years after that. I wanted her to see me as her daughter that she loves, not an annoying fly flying around. Its one of the reasons why I wouldnt tell anyone about what was going on at home. It completely shocked the hell out of me that Kat knew this much about me. How she was able to read all of it. But I guess thats the thing with best friends, you know everything about each other. Even the things that go unspoken.

I drew in a shaky breath and exhaled trying to calm myself down. I could see Aleks nor Eddie knew what to say. I wouldnt either if it were me. Kat looked between them out the front window and pressed her back tightly to the seat. He was waiting for us.

My fingers tightened in my palm, forming into tight fists. My jaw clenched as I watched the bastard pacing back and forth on he sidewalk, waiting for us. Scaring the living shit out of my best friend, now are you? Fuck like you'll get away with it.

"Is everything alright?" Eddie asked us. I guess Kat's terrified look and my pissed off one rose an alarm to them.

I shook my head," Not really."

"Well whats up?" Eddie asked us. I just shook my head.

"Why did you ask us to pretend to be with you?" Aleks finally spoke. "Was it to get a ride home...?"

I looked at him. He was emotionless but I could tell he honestly wanted to know. I breathed a hard breath out and spoke.

"No. We asked you if you could pretend to be with us because someone come up and told Kat that that guy," I said pointing at the man in front of us. "Was looking for us and unless we can prove to be with someone over the age of 18 we have to go with him."

"He's really creepy," Kat said in a shaky breath. Tears started spilling down her cheeks. "He's always watching us and we think he sneaks into our room while we're not there."

"He knew we were at the convention when we didnt tell him or show any signs that we were going," I said.

Aleks and Eddie exchanged looks before Aleks sighed and started the car.

"Go get your stuff," He said. "You're coming with us."


	10. Punching Creepy Guys Faces & YouTubing

**Okay so some of you guys have been saying that you wanted me to start writing in Aleks POV again.**

**And I do really appreciate it that you guys said that and didnt tell me it sucked badly.**

**So here it is, the first of many chapters that includes Aleks POV!**

**Enjoy!**

**~XOXOXBecca**

* * *

Me and Kat fumbled out of the car obediently and rushed to our room. I looked back to see Aleks and Eddie watching us cautiously as we walked to our room.

"Hey! There you two are!" The guy said creepily.

"Kat hurry!" I whispered to her as she fumbled with the room key. Finally she got it open and we rushed inside. Our already packed bags were sitting on the bed like we left them this morning just in case an opperntuity like this happened. I slung mine over my head and quickly ushered Kat out of the room.

"Hey where do you two think your going?" The guy asked. Kat tried to ran past him but he grabbed her, holding her against him while trying to get me.

"Let me go!" Kat growled as she wiggled in his grip.

"Kat run!" I yelled at her as she got out from his grip.

"Come back here missy!" He growled, reaching for her. I had enough of this bullshit. No one messes with my best friend like that. I knew that as soon as Kat got to the car he would go after me. Like hell that was going to happen. Just as he turned to face me I threw all my weight and strength into my arm as I swung it and punched him right in the face. He grabbed his face with both hands and cried out in pain. Blood dripped from his face as he crouched down to the ground. I took off running towards the car as fast as I could. He should be down for another moment or two but I wasnt going to hesitate. I slid quickly through the waiting door Kat kept open for me and into the car. I quickly shut the door and Aleks drove away.

"What happened?" Eddie asked.

"Brooke decked him in the face," Kat said and laughed. Her face was all red and her eyes were puffy. She sniffled but I could tell she was happy. I was too to tell you the truth. She was right all along. She had hope that sometime during this convention we would find someone that would be willing to help us, and I didnt believe her. But it happened. Of course with our luck they are probably just serial killers and are probably going to kill us now and toss our bodies out to the side of the road.

=======Aleks POV=======

I honestly couldnt believe that we were taking two girls back to our hotel, Teenage girls I should say, just to save their asses. I hoped I wouldnt regret it since their both runaways. Damn what kind of shit did I just get myself into. I drove back to the hotel we were staying at and parked the car.

I gave Eddie a look and he furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" he asked me, I shook my head lightly.

"I am not going to walk through that lobby with you and two teenage girls up to our room," I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Well why not?" Eddie asked curiously. I gave him a look. His face lit up with realization a few moments later. "Oh okay. I get it now."

"Yeah," I said taking the keys out of the ignition.

"Well what do we do then?" Eddie asked. I glanced back at the two girls in the back. Both looking at us with curiosity wondering the same thing. I sighed. Why do they always leave it up to me?

* * *

Me and Slyfox walked to our room, looking drunk from exhaustion. We did get a few dirty looks because of it but I just ignored them. A few minutes after getting into our room and tossing my keys onto the table, there was a knock on the door. Slyfox went over to get it while I emptied my pockets so I could get ready for bed. Soon walked in the girls who had snuck in through the back door and walked up to our room. Wasnt much effort put in there.

We all just looked at each other for a moment, deciding on what to do. I just wanted to crawl into bed and go to sleep. Im not usually awake all day, im more of a night time person. But this convention has got me all fucked up now, and sleeping is just one of the problems. Not to mention the two girls here which im guessing are coming home with us tomorrow. This weekend has just done fucked me over.

"I guess me and Sly take one bed and you girls take the other," I said running my hand through my hair.

"Sounds good," The brunette, who I think said her name was Brooklyn, said, yawning. Her blonde friend plopped down on the bed closest to the window, thank God, I was kind of worried that I was going to have to sleep next to the sun.

"Hey who's Sly?" The blonde, Kate I think, asked.

I pointed over to Eddie as I bent down to get a vitamin water from the mini fridge.

"Why did you call him Sly?" Brooklyn asked, huffing out a laugh.

"Well, its kind of a long story," Eddie said. Im glad he stepped in because I did not want to start explaining things right now. "Well my ex-girlfriend, when we were still together, called me a Slyfox, which I really am," he smiled jokingly waiting for the girls to laugh or something. But they didnt, the one rolled her eyes. I snorted out a laugh. Sly shot me a glare and continued his story.

"So when I started Youtubing I put that as my user name," Eddie continued. "And added the hound later." Both girls looked at him with question. Oh jeez this was going to be a very long life.

"What?" Sly asked them.

"So let me get this straight," Brooklyn said standing up. "You're a Youtuber who goes by the name of Slyfox?"

"Yup," Eddie answered.

"And he just calls you it," Brooklyn asked.

"Yeah," Sly said. "Well he also is a Youtuber."

"Oh really?" Brooke said turning to me, a smirk on her lips. "And what do you go by?"

"ImmortalHD," I answered, returning the smirk. "Or just Immortal. Thats what they usually call me."

"Okay well then, 'Immortal' what exactly do you do on Youtube?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. I could tell she was already going to piss me off a lot.

"Well if you keep this up," I said. "Probably video of me-" I was interrupted when the sound of something breaking rang out through the room. We all looked over to see the blonde standing over a broken vase.

"Im so sorry!" She exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands.

Yup, done fucked myself over.


	11. Second Guessing

**So I was having problems with this chapter. Finishing it I mean. I wanted to add more to it, but I didn't know what. So now im like what the hell! **

**So im just going to post it...**

**Enjoy!**

**~XOXOXBecca ;)**

* * *

=======Aleks POV=======

The next morning me and Sly sat on our bed waiting for the girls to get out of the bathroom so we could leave. As soon as one was out of the shower the other would go in. Both have been out of the shower and locked themselves in the bathroom for the past hour. Holy fuck what is with girls and bathrooms!

"What are we going to do with them?" Sly asked me. I yawned and scrubbed my face with my hands. "I mean, I'm going one way your going the other."

"I don't know," I said. "But I am not going to be stuck alone with both of them."

"So do we split them up?" Sly asked.

"I honestly don't know," I said. "Would it be such a good idea, I mean they're both runaways and stuff. Should we really part them from each other?"

Sly shrugged and I groaned lying back down on the bed. "Why not we just let them decide," Sly said moments later.

"Im agreeing with that," I said sitting back up as both girls walked out of the bathroom.

=========Brooklyn's POV=========

It was late afternoon and what felt like we've been driving for hours. The sun favored west, blocked by line of trees that seemed to go on for miles. I had my feet, which somehow became bare during our drive, I just remembered running through the grass barefoot at our last stop over two hours ago, were propped up on the dashboard in the passenger seat lightly, careful not to set off the airbag. My sunglasses sat at the top of my head, doing no good when we shot past some trees that aren't grouped very closely and get a shot of sunlight in our eyes. The wind beat against the car loudly as Aleks drove seventy-six miles per hour on the deserted interstate. Kat and Eddie-or SlyFoxHound or Sly, as Aleks keeps referring him as- were past out in the back seat on top of one another. I wanted to take a picture of it but I didn't know Eddie, nor Aleks, that well and didn't want to start anything, so I just left them alone in their peaceful slumber.

"You look hungover," I noted to Aleks. His eyes seemed to be out of focus as he stared at the road in front of him. He gave a slight, lazy, tired laugh as he took his hand off of the wheel and run it through his hair.

"Do you want me to drive?" I offered. Montana to New York is a long drive, and I did a good share of driving. I knew what it was like to drive continuously, to be the only one driving on a trip. Plus he had done a lot to help me and Kat out and is doing so much more. I had to repay him some way, even though no matter what I did it felt like it would never be enough. But every little thing seemed to ring up some way.

"Its fine," Aleks said, stifling a yawn. I gave him a pointed look, showing that I didnt believe him but I let it go. "How old are you anyways? Not to be creepy but-" He left the sentence hanging but I knew what he meant. It was fair enough that if he was driving us and taking us to his house until we can figure everything out to know how old we were. But for some reason I felt like I shouldnt tell him. After all I knew nothing about him or what his intentions were. Maybe he was just being nice and allowing us to stay with him until we could manage on our own. Or he could be some psycho path who eats us alive and discards our corpses in a well to be discovered sixty years from now and turned into a Law and Order episode.

Okay I have got to stop watching crime shows.

But whatever the reason I found myself blurting out," Eighteen." I don't know why, maybe out of habit. If you can't tell I have trust issues. But look at what I had to grow up with. Lying is just a natural instinct.

Aleks gave me a look, telling me he didnt believe me. Even his tone seeped with it as he repeated, "eighteen."

"How old are you?" I asked, trying to change the subject off of me.

"Twenty," He answered with no problem. I felt kind of bad for lying. It was a habit I had to break.

I sighed. "I'm not really eighteen."

"I kind of figured that," he said."So how old are you then?"

"I'm in high school," I answered nonchauntly.

He considered this for a moment, then nodded.

"I'm sixteen," I said, he gave me a look and raised his eyebrows.

"Alright then," he answered. It was silent for a moment before he hit a big pot hole which made the whole car jump and shake.

"Damn," Aleks muttered and looked back at the two sleeping in the back. "I know Sly will sleep soundly, but I don't know about her," He shook his head. I knew he didn't want for them to wake up, because it will start the talking again. Up until they both passed out about an hour and a half ago, they didn't shut the fuck up once. When the car grew silent we had to look back to make sure they didnt die or anything. It was quiet suprising actually. But of course it seemed too soon for him to deal with them up and yammering. Honestly in a hundred years from now it will be too soon for them to start talking again.

"Well," I said turning around in my seat to look at them. Kat looked calm as she slept on, unaware of everything going on around her. "Kat has insomnia and a light case of paranoia..."

Aleks made a weird face, causing me to huff a laugh. "What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. Just kind of second guessing this."

"It's not that bad," I admitted. "Its just mostly caused by her parents divorce and everything that followed. Plus she's going to be quite scarred from recent events at the motel. But if she can't fall asleep, just threatened her and she'll crash."

Aleks laughed slightly , casting glances at me as I spoke. I stared out the windshield at the vast space of empty pavement in front of us. If there was civilization close by, it didnt show any signs of it. The road seemed to go on forever. But doesnt every highway?

"So how did you guys meet?" Aleks asked a few minutes later. I knew it was meant as a simple gesture, like asking someone for a recipe. A way to make small talk and to know your passengers better. But it felt like I was hit in the gut by a baseball bat. That hit too close to home base. I couldn't tell Aleks how we met. He already said himself he was second guessing his decision to take us in temporarily, even if it was meant as a joke. I also lied to him about my age, which strikes as untrustworthy and makes everything shaky ground on which we are stepping on. Telling him we met because of our common action of cutting ourselves out of depression and no other way to handle our lives will be like throwing red meat into a pack of wild dogs. I didn't want him to feel like we were going to be this huge responsibility on him like he was taking in two new born babies. I already felt like a burden, I didn't want to make it worst.

I hadn't realized how long it took me to ponder what to tell Aleks, but my hesitation to answer had him looking at me, waiting.

"Thats a story for another time," I answered. I hadn't meant for it to be, but my voice came out as a whisper.

Aleks nodded and kept driving, staring back out the windshield straight ahead looking like he was going to collapse.


	12. The Early Morning Hour

**Hey guys!**

**So I'm really so sorry that it took me so long to come back! As you all know I left for about a week in relations to personal problems I was having. Well they got worse and it took me long until I could write again. But I'm back!**

**So let me just say one thing, even though it's been a while, it's still crazy. I started writing this story in September, and my dear readers, if you remember, the story is actually taking place around this time! Isn't that weird? Okay well it actually took place last month, but it's still close!**

**Just thought I should point that out..**

**Another thing, I'm having problems proceeding. I really don't know what ese to do. So I wanted to know if yall's can give me some ideas on what to do? All I need is some crazy unfortunate events to take place in between the key points of the story. So if you have a crazy idea that would drive Aleks more to insanity with having with Brooke and Kat, tell me! I will love you forever!**

**Now, for the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**~XOXOXBecca :)**

* * *

========Brooke's POV=======

We made it to Boston, where Aleks apparently lived, without Aleks falling asleep and all of us dying. To tell you the truth I think we were all too tired to do anything but fall asleep when we got to Aleks' house. We basically slept where we fell for the night. For me meaning the couch. For Kat that meant the counter. Aleks and Eddie were somewhere, probably a bedroom, in the early morning hour.

Trust me, I really did not want to be up before everyone else. Scratch that. I didn't want to be up period. But the damn sun has cursed me again and was currently shining in my eyes.

I groaned, frustrated and plain down pissed off. I was freezing since it was always 'coldest just before the dawn' which also included very early mornings and for the fact it was early March. In Massachuset.

I sat up, rubbing my cramped neck. I quickly searched around and stayed in place, silent and still to make sure I didn't hear anything that would expose of someone being awake. As quietly as I could, I stood up and tipped toed quietly to the middle fo the room, where I then located my bag. My bag was sandwiched between Kat's bag and two bags I didn't recognize, which must be Aleks and Eddies. Trying to be quiet, I grabbed the strap to my duffel and began pulling. But unfortunately Eddie and Aleks' bags weighed a ton, which I found out when I wound up taking their bags off to get mine.

Once my bag was finally free, I unzipped it and dug around until I found my sweat shirt. Sweater in hand, I zippered my bag back up and placed it back on top of Kat's. I rebuilt the pyramid of bags after putting my sweatshirt on then darted back to the couch where I snuggled back in and dove back into sleep.

========Aleks=======

I was exhausted and groggy when my phone buzzed to life on my side table. I reluctantly went searching for it without opening my eyes. When that didnt work, I tried one eye. Phone in hand, I scrolled through my phone only to find out it was a notification.

I groaned and tossed my phone back onto my side table. I didn't want to get up. I had a long weekend and everything was now just going to get more complicated with-

Shit.

I rolled on my back, too fucking frustrated and aggravated to even try to go back to bed. I honestly could not sleep knowing that there were two strange and odd teenage runaways sleeping somewhere in my house.

They both seemed very sketchy to me. I mean the one lied to my face about her age and somewhat admitted to it. There is something very strange, odd, and fishy about those girls. And I am not the one who is going to figure it out.

I got up and made my way to the kitchen where I found out where everyone was, thank God all of them were asleep. Eddie was sleeping on the floor in the hallway. I found that out the hard way when I almost tripped on him and died. The one girl, the dark haired one who I was talking to yesterday, Brooklyn, was sleeping on the couch while her friend was passed out on my kitchen counter. How...?

I don't even want to know.

I opened my fridge to find it almost completely empty. Dammit. I sighed and grabbed a yogurt cup before going back to my room to make an update video.

* * *

"How much longer do you think she'll sleep?" Eddie asked me.

"I have no idea," I answered. We all looked to our left at the blondie who was now awake and standing with us.

She looked up and caught us staring at her. She furrowed her brows for a minute, probably wondering why we were staring at her. Finally a light bulb clicked on in her head.

But she just turned to us and shrugged. "I don't know. I once saw her sleep for two days straight."

I held in a groan. I did not want to be the bastard that woke her up. But I did not want her sleeping on my couch for two days until she decides to wake her lazy ass up.

So we all stood there around the couch watching Brooklyn as she slept on. After I had gotten my yogurt and made my update video, I went out to the hallway and kicked Sly awake. Once Sly met me in the kitchen and blondie woke up by rolling off of the counter and falling to the floor. Me and Eddie exchanged looks, not sure whether to laugh or not, then went to see if she was okay. After we all ate, we wound up around the couch where we were now, contemplating on how we were going to get Brooklyn up.

"So who is going to wake her up?" Eddie asked.

"Not me," I said holding up my hands and taking a step back.

Eddie sighed. "Guess I am." He went over to the sleeping girl and started lightly shaking her.

"Hey," he said. "Wake up!" But the girl slept on.

While watching Sly try to wake Brooklyn up, I didn't notice when her friend left until she came back, a big book in her hands. She walked over to her friend and threw the book down right on top of her.

Brooklyn jumped to life, panting and clearly mad.

"What the fuck!" The brunette yelled, looking around at us with angry eyes.

"Time to get up lazy fuck," Blondie said walking into the kitchen.

Brooklyn groaned and laid back down. "Kat what did I tell you about throwing books at me?"

"Yeah yeah," her friend, Kat, was saying before Brooklyn even finished her sentence. "I know, you said not to do it again or you'll kill me. But God Brooke, you can't sleep the whole fucking day away."

I wanted to laugh. It was just out of the shock and pure surprise the girls gave me. It was one of those situations where you want to burst out laughing til you cry, but you know you will be murdered if you do.

Brooklyn sighed, aggravated, and sat back up.

"What are you guys looking at?" She snapped at us.

"Nothing!" Sly quickly said. I just shook my head slowly, hands up in surrender as I backed away slowly. Sly followed pursuit as she glared down at us.

"I'm out!" I said and took off for the safety of my bedroom because to tell you the truth Brooklyn scared the shit out of me.


	13. Blueberry Scones

**Hey guys! So sorry it took me so long to get this up! I got really sick and didn't do anything for two weeks then my computer broke. So Its temporally fixed just enough for me to update! Hope you like it! :3**

**~XOXOXBecca**

* * *

**===========Brooklyn==========**

Aleks and Eddie took us out to see the city that afternoon. I became strangely fascinated by the city, how the skyscrapers went up, daring to reach the sky. Aleks acted as our tour guide-our very bored, tour guide- and showed us around the streets, pointing out different hot spots here and there. Aleks even took us too see where PAX East is held. I stood in front of the center, looking up and down and all around at the scene. Since i could first remember, well since I first could remember after I got into gaming, I've always wanted to go to PAX east. To attend it would be a dream come true. But like we all know my mother never allowed it. Running away to this convention was the last straw of mine.

Me and Kat took pictures in front of the building, people casting us weird glances as we did so. Of course they would since we were new and never been to Boston before, even though they thought of us as tourists. They have been here for all or only half of their lives. They've been here longer then us of course, so this wouldn't mean anything to them anymore.

We stopped by a Starbucks toward later afternoon, claiming we were starving. Aleks agreed, but only because I knew he had nothing in the house for any of us to eat. We ordered coffee, mine a delicious iced caramel Frappachino, and a blueberry scone that I split with Kat. Aleks and Eddie ordered their drinks and got their own individual scone. I would have gotten my own scone, but me and Kat are sharing the same money, and we don't have a lot of it left. So we had to make do with one scone.

We left the shop with our treats and began walking back towards Aleks' house. We were then across town from where we needed to be so we hopped a bus. At our stop, we got off and walked the rest of the way. Me and Kit-Kat's scone was almost gone, but we still broke off pieces and tossed them in our mouths. I was so parched from the day, but the iceyness of the coffee slowed my sips, allowing me to still have half a cup of it left.

"No, blueberry scones are way better," Kat argued as she walked inside the house. We got back to Aleks' house just as the sun set and all daylight faded away. The house was dark when me and Aleks both walked in, Eddie and Kat were behind us arguing about scones since we left the coffee shop. I carefully walked into the middle of the house, hoping to not knock anything over or trip on it. Aleks fumbled around, looking for a light switch or lamp, which one, I was not sure. Eddie and Kat continued to argue.

"Okay, tell me how?" Eddie asked, the sound of the door shutting as he closed it behind him.

"Well one, they don't give you diabetes and make you die. Or make you fat," Kat said matter-of-factly. "It's a healthier alternative," She sipped at what was left of her coffee.

Eddie snorted. "But blueberries are so bland. I rather have chocolate."

"Yeah?" Kat said. I could hear the sassiness in her voice. I knew what was coming, I just didn't know if I wanted to stop her. "Well fuck you."

I burst out laughing just as a light flipped on casting light into the room. Eddie glared at me and took a sip of his drink.

I composed myself and turned to Kat. "Kit-Kat, be nice," I warned. She gave me a look, making me catch her gaze, locking us in stare. We spoke with our eyes, like only super awesome friends can. I warned her with my daring glare to be nice since, after all, Aleks is allowing us to stay with him. She challenged me, sending over a question about Eddie, since it was Aleks' house and not his. My eyes narrowed more, telling her Eddie was Aleks' friend. She sighed, defeated, and broke the eye contact. The whole conversation took no more than thirty seconds. It wasn't enough to draw Eddie and Aleks' attention.

"Blueberry is still the best," Kat blurted out, turning to the guys. I smacked my palm to my forehead. A stinging sensation crept on my forehead, swirling around outlining my hand and filling in the print. I removed my hand from my head as I sighed and dropped it to my side.

"Well I'm glad I'm leaving soon. None of the Creatures would take your shit," Eddie said turning to leave.

"Creatures?" Me and Kat asked in unison. Aleks rolled his eyes.

"Now you've done it," Aleks said to Eddie.

"What are the Creatures?" Kat asked.

"Not what, who," Aleks answered.

"Well who are they then?" I asked.

Aleks turned to Eddie. "Your fault. You tell them."

Eddie sighed and ran a hand through his hair as Aleks walked to the kitchen. Eddie hesitated, probably deciding on wether or not to actually tell us or make a run for it. Me and Kat waited patently, but growing impatient, with our arms cross watching him, waiting for him to speak. He finally sighed and dropped his hand.

"The Creatures are just a group of gamers who make video's and put them on Youtube," Eddie said.

"So like you and Aleks?" I said.

"Not necessarily," Eddie said. "The Creatures are a group. Even though they do have individual channels, they also have one big channel. They do almost everything together. Me and Aleks do things individually."

I tried following along, but got lost on the way. I just shook my head and said, "Okay, whatever. I'm sorry for asking."

"They always are," Aleks said, popping his head around from the kitchen. Eddie shooed him away.

"So why aren't you part of the Creatures?" Kat asked.

"I am," Eddie said.

"Then what's the big deal?" I asked.

"I have to move to Colorado," Eddie said.

"So?"

"I haven't had time to do that yet."

"Why Colorado?"

"It's where they live."

"Holy shit!" I blurted out. I was confused as it was. Now it seems like climbing a ladder, then hopping on to the other one to see if it would bring me farther but seems to go on forever but then just stops, leaving us to wonder where it would have led. "I'm done." I threw up my hands and walked out of the room. I wasn't sure exactly where I was going and why, so I decided on a shower. Hopefully the hot water will help me sort things through.


	14. A Lost Friend

==========Brooklyn=========

"What are you doing?"

I jumped at Kat's voice as she appeared behind me. I let out a frustrated sigh as I grabbed my heart.

"God! Don't do that!" I scolded.

"Whatever," Kat said pulling up a swivel chair. She plopped down at the table as we surrounded my laptop. "But what are you doing?"

I leaned back in my chair and smirked. "Seeing exactly who our house mates are." Kat leaned in looking at my computer screen.

"How the hell did you find their Youtube pages?" She asked.

"I'm a magical elf," I retorted. "Or maybe because they call each by their Youtube names." I leaned forward to navigate away from Immortal's page and went to Sly's.

"I thought they didn't want us to find their pages?" She asked, looking confused.

"If you don't want someone to find your account," I began. "Then you shouldn't refer to each other by your username."

Kat shrugged, "True." She leaned in. "Find anything on those Creature guys they were talking about?"

"Yup," I said scrolling down the page. Thumbnails of the videos darting past my eyes as I scanned. "They are basically a bunch of guys who all share a house and play video games for a living."

"Sounds like a pretty sweet deal," Kat said rocking back and forth on her chair. I have warned her many of times about that. If she falls backwards, I'm laughing my ass off.

"Yeah," I sighed. "But they're still all grown men living together."

Kat shrugged again. "Doesn't sound too bad. Okay it's a little weird but still."

I snorted. Kat jumped besides me.

"Someones coming!" Kat whispered. "Close the browser!"

I went to click the X on the corner of the screen but the person coming was a fucking vampire and had his hand clamping down on the back of my chair. Shit.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Aleks said. I could see him smiling from the reflection on the monitor.

"What does it look like dipshit?"

"Kat!" I scolded.

"What?" she asked innocently. "He stole my muffin today."

I wanted to pull my hair. "Kat, stop being a bitch!"

"But-"

I stopped her with my hand. "No. Be nice or else I'll take you back to the Break Inn and give you to the manager!"

Her face paled and she quickly looked down, fiddling with the cap to her water bottle. I heaved an agitated breath and turned back to my computer. Aleks' hand released from the back of my chair and he walked away. I exited the browser.

=========Aleks=========

I sat on the couch as the sun set and the evening sky went from purple, pink, and orange to different shades of blue then black. I flipped on the lamp on the side table next to me and took another swig of my vitamin water.

I was freaking since Sly left back for Pennsylvania this morning, leaving with me the two girls. I convinced myself enough that everything was going to be fine to drag myself out of my room. But then I got snapped at and the girls began to argue. I removed myself from the area because I honestly did not need that shit.

I waited patiently for the rest of the day for a video to render and upload to Youtube before I ventured out of my room. I hadn't seen any of the girls and assumed both had put aside their differences and were either being very quiet in the living room or kitchen, had some how fortunately got knocked out or taken a nap, or they were in the guest bedroom I showed them to last night doing God knows what.

I was satisfied having the peace and quiet. The only noise in the house was the sound of the tv, which I didn't find completely odd but something seemed off. I pondered what it could be, but couldn't think of anything besides the fact maybe it's of Sly's absents or the absents of noise from the girls.

I shook my head and my stomach growled. I was getting pretty hungry, lunch was a long time ago. I knew the girls would venture out from wherever they were soon enough to come and bug me that they were starving. I sighed and gave myself a few minutes to watch tv before I started thinking about dinner.

I heard the squeak of one of the bedroom doors opening behind me and the light paddering off feet on the hard wood floors. Brooklyn appears in front of me, off to the side of the tv which I appreciated. At least someone's got a sense of manners to not block someones view from the tv screen while they're watching it.

I was going to let her wait until commercial, but one glance at her told me I couldn't let her wait that long. She had a very worried look on her face. Her eyes were dusted glassy as if she were about to cry. She looked like a ball of emotions as she stared at me, waiting for me to give her my attention.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Um," she said. She had her thumbs stuck in her back pockets as she looked at me with a very serous expression. "Have you seen Kat?"

I shook my head," No." This made me think that this was not the answer she wanted. Her face paled and she looked like she was about to faint. "Why?"

Brooklyn hesitated. Not even for a second did I not think it was because she wasn't sure if she wanted to explain or if she wasn't sure what to say. For once I think that Brooklyn paused to compose herself.

"I can't find her," Brooklyn said on the verge of tears. She was very good at keeping back her emotions I give her that.

"I thought she was in the guest bedroom with you?" I said.

She shook her head. "No, I haven't seen her for most of the afternoon."

"When was the last time you saw her?" I asked flipping off the tv. I knew I wasn't going to finish watching it until we found Kat. This girl really needed my help. Even if it wound up that Kat was hiding in one of the closets. But until we knew for sure, I had to help her.

Brooklyn hesitated, looking as far back into the brain of hers, trying to think of the last memory she had with Kat. "I don't know," she sighed. "After I scolded her, she became very quiet. We went back to the guest bedroom and argued a little. But we apologized and everything was cool. I then hopped on the internet to do some online gaming. I remembered hearing her leave. I just thought she had to go to the bathroom or came out here to watch tv or something. But I hadn't seen her for a while and I got worried."

I stood up. "Okay, I'll help you search for her. Be sure to check every closet and door no matter how small. Don't be afraid to check twice." Brooklyn nodded. "Okay, now lets start looking."

Me and Brooklyn departed, going in different directions of the house. I looked in closets, under beds. The house wasn't that big so it didn't take long before we started double checking. After coming up fruitless, we met back in the living room. Brooklyn sat on the couch, looking even more distressed then before. She put her head in her hands, concealing her face from view.

"Alright," I said taking out my cell phone. "I'll call Sly to see if he knows anything. And Brooklyn?" She lifted her head from her hands and looked at me. "Everything's going to be alright."

========Brooklyn=======

I nodded at Aleks before he walked outside to call Sly. I sat in the quiet house trying to sort my wandering mind. Where the hell was she? Where could she have gone? I hadn't thought much of Kat's disappearance out of the room. But Kat usually goes in and out of a room fifty times within two hours. She's constantly in the room. But with my mind other where's, I hated that it took me this much time to notice. I was honestly worried. Where could she have gone?

I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms tightly around them. Everything was going to be okay, I told myself. Hopefully. Tears stung my eyes. I didn't want to cry in front of Aleks, that's the last thing i wanted. I needed to be strong to find Kit-Kat. I didn't need to cry, I needed to be strong.

Aleks appeared in the doorway that moment, closing the door behind him as he hung up from his call. I looked up at him, waiting for him to respond. I don't think I ever felt so hopeful. My face fell as soon as he looked at me, knowing he had no good news from me.

"Sly said he hadn't seen or heard from her since last night before bed," he said pocketing his phone.

I sighed, defeated and dropped my feet to the floor.

"Did you try calling her?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah but she wasn't answering. Then my phone died."

Aleks handed me his phone and I dialed Kat's number. I bounced up and down in my spot, praying she would answer. I almost screamed with joy at the sound of her voice, but quickly fell silent when her voicemail message started playing. I hung up and tried again.

I tried about six times before I left a message.

"Kat It's me Brooke," I said trying not to cry. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened today, but I need you to call me, okay? Or at least pick up. I need to know if you're okay. Seriously Kit-Kat please be okay. I need to know." I hung up and laid down, more tired than before.

"It'll be okay Brooklyn," Aleks said. "We'll find her."

I nodded hoping he was right.


	15. Finding Kat

=========Brooklyn========

I had dozed off within the late hours of the night to have woken back up in the wee hours of the morning. It had slipped my mind for the few hours I was asleep that Kat was missing and I had no idea where she was. That no one had a clue to where she was. It hit me like a boulder and put the same amount of pain in my chest as if I was actually hit by one.

The clock on the DVR box flashed 5:26am and I groaned. Aleks went out about twenty minutes ago to go get us some food at the 24hour McDonald's not too far from his house.

Aleks returned moments after and we sat in silence and ate our food.

"We should call the police," Aleks said chewing his hamburger. I shot him a look, almost choking on my burger in attempt to quickly deny this.

"No!" I yelled, standing up. I reevaluated this and cleared my throat, using a lower tone. "No. If we call the police they will ask questions and know by the first sight of me that I ran away."

"But don't you want to find Kat?" Aleks asked. I sighed and started pacing. "I can call them if you want. You can go into hiding until they leave."

I shook my head. "No, because then they will know you've associated with one of us and that you were allowing her to stay with you. That will just get you into trouble for not calling the authorities and raise question about my whereabouts!"

"You've been giving this thought, haven't you?" Aleks questioned.

"Shut up," I grumbled and sat back down.

Aleks cleaned up our very late dinner-early breakfast while I paced in the living room sipping my Coke. Where the hell could have Kat gone?

I knew Kat didn't like these arrangements from the beginning. I knew she wanted to know she was safe with people who love her. Considering that I loved her more than any of her parents who dont give shit about her, she shouldn't really be considering that. The only thing she really would be anxious about would be her safety. Because honestly, if any other parents found out their kids ran away, they would be frantic and have the whole US military out looking for them, getting on their asses when their searchings became less strict and loosened because men had to go back and stop the USA from being hit by a foreign missal. If our parents gave less then two shits as to where we were, we would have been easily found. We went to a large Gaming convention and walked the streets of Boston more than once.

But for some reason Kat liked knowing she was close by her parents. I knew she always wanted to return home. But she's the one that said the night we first got here, she's the one who bought it up, that she packed to never go home again. I didn't bring anything up, even though I had the same intentions. And now she decides to bail.

Wait. . .

It hit me worse then the boulder of reality. This was the freaken crashing airplane of reality falling on top of me. Of course.

My cup slipped from my hands and crashed to the floor, soda soaking the floor. This caught Aleks' attention and he rushed over.

"Whats up?" He asked.

No. No, this was not it. She couldn't. She wouldn't. But yet she did. I tried believing it myself before I told Aleks, but I don't think that was ever going to happen. It hit hard when the words left my mouth.

"She left," I whispered.

This caught Aleks a bit by surprise considering it sounded stupidly obvious. "Yeah, I know she left. But where?"

I never looked at him, just a vast space in the wall where my thoughts whirled in my vision. "She left. She went back." I turned to Aleks. "She went back home."

Aleks' expression changed at this. He clearly was not expecting this. "How do you know she went home? Did she tell you? Did she call?"

I shook my head and walked across the room. "Ever since we came here, she's wanted to go home. She's never said it, but she wanted too. She regretted planning on never going back and dragging me into it, knowing that once I was on board there was no going back."

"So she snuck out while you were preoccupied and left without you because she knew you wouldn't let her go?" Aleks said.

I was taken aback for a moment on how spot on he was . Well almost spot on.

"Not exactly," I murmured. "Everything else is right except that-" I paused and took a deep breath. "If she truly showed me she wanted to go home, I would have let her."

Aleks stuck his hands in his pockets. "You can't just assume she left."

"I know more about Kat then she does," I snapped. "And I know she went back."

I walked past him and into the guest bedroom. I shut the door behind me and twisted the lock, concealing myself in the room and making sure he didnt come in. Back against the door, I slid down and burrowed my face into my knees, for once allowing myself to cry.

=========Aleks=========

I felt like I should do more, but what more was there to do? I couldn't call the police or else Brooklyn will be taken back home and I would go to prison.

I rested my hands on the back of my head as I paced around the living room. How could she be so sure that Kat left to go home? She could have gotten kidnapped. Went for a walk down the block, some creepo pulls up and snatches her and that's the end of it. None of us heard her leave, which made her leaving make more sense. If she was going for a walk, she would have shut, maybe even slammed, the front door. She would have used normal noise and not be so quiet as to not get detected.

I needed to call Sly. All of this was giving me a headache.

"What up buddy?" Sly asked once he answered.

"No much shit," I replied.

"Uh oh what's going on now? Find the friend yet?" I could hear Sly's XBox in the background.

"No," I said. "Brooklyn's thinking she went home. She's positive she went home. But I don't see it."

"Why not?" Sly asked.

I shrugged even though he couldn't see me. "I don't know. It does make more sense then her getting kidnapped. But why would she go back to the place she escaped from in the first place?"

Sly sighed. "I don't know. Seems like a pretty sticky situation."

"You have no idea," I sighed. I was pacing slowly back and forth while talking to Sly, so caught up in my own thoughts that Brooklyn's appearance in the living room made me jump.

I regained hold on my phone and looked at her. She di not look happy. She looked a mixed between not knowing what to feel, whither she should cry or pull her hair out or scream.

"Hold on," I said to Sly and looked at her, giving her the okay to speak. She did not say a word, but her actions spoke hundreds. She lifted up her arm, as if showing something. There in between two of her fingers sat pinched a folded piece of notebook paper.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "What's that?"

Brooklyn inhaled and exhaled a few times before she spoke. Her voice was no higher than a whisper as she spoke. "Its a note from Kat."

"Saying what?" She had my full attention now. Brooklyn didn't answer but she extended her arm, handing the note to me. I cautiously reached out and grabbed it, taking it from her. Note out of her hands, Brooklyn turned and went back to the guest room. The squeak of the door shutting soon followed.

"Hey Sly," I said into the receiver. "I gotta go."

I hung up from Sly and put the phone in my pocket before opening the folded paper Brooklyn gave me. I unfolded the paper at least four times before a girly cursive writing appeared written on the paper. The letters edges were rough and some loops where too big or skinny meaning it was written quickly. I began reading the note which said:

_Dear Brooke_

_I am so sorry to leave like this. I just couldn't take it. I obviously don't belong, seeming you yell at me every time I speak to Eddie or Alex. I just don't know what to do._

_I'm sorry to ditch you like this but I can't stand not knowing what is going to happen to us. Alex is not going to let us stay with him forever, so what is your plan exactly? Get a job? If you do it will take you forever to save up enough to find an apartment and pay rent. We, I, can't do it Brooke._

_You don't have to follow me, I'll be fine. And I promise you I won't give any hints to your whereabouts. I'll claim we split up in West Virginia and I haven't seen or heard from you since. I love you to death Brookie, bestie's for life._

_Oh and don't call me so no one can track your cell. I wont write or text you for this reason. I will call you soon from a payphone as soon as I get the chance. So if a random number calls you, answer it, it may be me._

_Love Kat._

I folded the letter back up and put it in the back pocket of my jeans as I pondered the letter. I felt bad for Brooklyn who must be feeling like shit after reading it. Not only did it confirm that she was right, that Kat did leave. But most of the letter was blaming Brooklyn for leaving.

That kind of pissed me off though since Brooklyn, and even Kat at once, both said that they did not know that the other was not going back until they got here. The only thing Brooklyn did was try to find a temporary stable place for them.

I sighed and started pacing. I knew Brooklyn was not going to go back, was she? She would just be plain down stupid going home just for the best friend that ditched her it the first place. Back to her family which was apparently very abusive to her.

After reading the letter, I knew I had to help her out. It was going to be easier now since we were down to just one girl. I decided to allow her to stay here until she can figure something out. Save up enough money to get a place on her own, maybe even let her stay here so she could finish high school and then let her leave once she's graduated. But that was all up to her what she was going to do with her life, I was just allowing her to stay here a little bit longer.

Nothing less, I was going to need some help.


End file.
